hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Charlotte Art Pack
The is a compilation of artwork, primarily in-game CGs and concept art, that is included in an Itch.io purchase of Hello Charlotte Episode 2. It also contains a couple of notepad documents that reveal some unused ideas (see the corresponding tab for details). The galleries will recreate the Art Pack, listing every image contained within in alphabetical order. Note: The captions used for the images are their respective filenames found within the . Please do not change them unless an error/typo is observed. EP1= CG DeusEND.png|DeusEND DeusEND2.jpg|DeusEND2 Extra.png|Extra Extra2.png|Extra2 Final.png|Final Freya.jpg|Freya Freya2.png|Freya2 FreyaFel.png|FreyaFel FreyaFel3.png|FreyaFel3 Illust2.png|Illust2 Illust3.png|Illust3 Illust7.png|Illust7 Illust8.png|Illust8 Illust10.png|Illust10 Illust11.png|Illust11 Kill3.png|Kill3 Magcat2.png|Magcat2 SethCharlotte.png|SethCharlotte UMC.png|UMC Development Art 1day.gif|1day 2days.gif|2days 3days.png|3days 4days.png|4days 5days.png|5days 6days.gif|6days 7days.png|7days Aiden.jpg|Aiden Aiden_chibi.png|Aiden_chibi BenCharAi.png|BenCharAi benhux.jpg|benhux Best Friends.jpg|Best Friends Book of Truth.jpg|Book of Truth Burn_BW.jpg|Burn_BW CharacterLineUp.jpg|CharacterLineUp CharacterLineup2.jpg|CharacterLineup2 CharFel.png|CharFel CharFrei.jpg|CharFrei CharLibrarian.jpg|CharLibrarian Charlie(Art Pack).png|Charlie Charlotte 2 (modified).jpg|Charlotte 2 Charlotte+Bunny.jpg|Charlotte+Bunny CharlotteRefSheet.jpg|CharlotteRefSheet Charlotte Childhood's End 1.jpg|childhood end Color_Open.jpg|Color_Open Custom8.png|Custom8 death.jpg|death Death(Art_Pack).png|Death end.jpg|end Executioner Charlotte.jpg|Executioner Charlotte Charlotte and Felix 1.jpg|Felchar FinalScene_draft.jpg|FinalScene_draft Freya(Dev Art).jpg|Freya FreyaPNG.png|Freya Freya1.jpg|Freya1 Freya2.jpg|Freya2 Freyasconcept.png|Freyasconcept Freyasss.jpg|Freyasss HC.png|HC Hello Charlotte.gif|Hello Charlotte HelloCharl.gif|HelloCharl Illust4_Color.jpg|Illust4_Color IMG_0001.gif|IMG_0001 Intestines.jpg|Intestines Monsters.jpg|Monsters Play.gif|Play Puppeteers.gif|Puppeteers Seth_Char.gif|Seth_Char Smile_BW.jpg|Smile_BW special.jpg|special Three.png|Three Usagi.gif|Usagi you stupid.jpg|you stupid Scrapped Bunny_BW.jpg|Bunny_BW FriendsNow_BW.jpg|FriendsNow_BW IMG_000r3.jpg|IMG_000r3 Mirror_BW.jpg|Mirror_BW Omake_BW.jpg|Omake_BW |-|EP2= CG Aiden(AP).png|Aiden Anri's Kiss.png|Anri's Kiss Anri's Tears.png|Anri's Tears Bad End.png|Bad End B-day.jpg|B-day BeatenUp.jpg|BeatenUp BenChar.png|BenChar BenHux Backstory.png|BenHux Backstory Black End.png|Black End Blooming Hands.jpg|Blooming Hands C invites.png|C invites Charlotte's Breakdown.png|Charlotte's Breakdown Charlottes dream.jpg|Charlottes dream Corpse.png|Corpse Crowd.jpg|Crowd Crying.png|Crying Deadcats.png|Deadcats EatenAlive.jpg|EatenAlive eating.png|eating Frei_strangled.png|Frei_strangled Goodnight Sweet Prince.png|Goodnight Sweet Prince Grey End.png|Grey End Intro.jpg|Intro Intro0.jpg|Intro0 Leaving.png|Leaving Playing Piano.jpg|Playing Piano Scarlett.jpg|Scarlett UM ribbon.png|UM ribbon Vince is Hollow.jpg|Vince is Hollow White end.png|White end You Idiot.png|You Idiot Development Art Black & White Anri.jpg|Anri At Home.jpg|At Home Bennett.jpg|Bennett Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown C.jpg|C Dead God.jpg|Dead God Dreamland.jpg|Dreamland Faces 1.jpg|Faces 1 Faces 2.jpg|Faces 2 Faces 3.jpg|Faces 3 Faces 4.jpg|Faces 4 Faces 5.jpg|Faces 5 Faces.jpg|Faces False Gods.jpg|False Gods Family.jpg|Family Felix.jpg|Felix Hug.jpg|Hug Infirmary.jpg|Infirmary Landfill 1.jpg|Landfill 1 Landfill 2.jpg|Landfill 2 Landfill 3.jpg|Landfill 3 Landfill 4.jpg|Landfill 4 Landfill 5.jpg|Landfill 5 lap.jpg|lap Midnight Train.jpg|Midnight Train Observer.jpg|Observer Oracle.jpg|Oracle oraclified.jpg|oraclified Outside.jpg|Outside Reading.jpg|Reading Safe.jpg|Safe Silent.jpg|Silent Title var. 1.jpg|Title var. 1 Title var.2.jpg|Title var.2 Title var.3.jpg|Title var.3 Umbrella.jpg|Umbrella Underwater.jpg|Underwater Vincent and UM (concept).jpg|Vincent and UM (concept) шарлотта с приветом.jpg|шарлотта с приветом In Color 0d.png|0d 1d.png|1d 2d.png|2d 3d.png|3d 4d.png|4d 5d.png|5d 6d.png|6d 8yo_charlotte-ben-fel.jpg|8yo_charlotte-ben-fel And Flowers Bloomed On Her Skin - a delusion.jpg|And Flowers Bloomed On Her Skin - a delusion Angry Felix.jpg|Angry Felix Anri and Poppies.png|Anri and Poppies Anxiety.png|Anxiety Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Charlotte_ava.png|Charlotte_ava ep1.jpg|ep1 ep2.jpg|ep2 ep2omake.jpg|ep2omake FelChar.jpg|FelChar Felix(AP).jpg|Felix Felix_ava.png|Felix_ava GREY END The Oracle.jpg|GREY END The Oracle guro.jpg|guro Hello, It's My OC Seth.jpg|Hello, It's My OC Seth Huxley and Bennett.png|Huxley and Bennett magcat.jpg|magcat medusa.jpg|medusa Plague.jpg|Plague Promo art1.jpg|Promo art1 Promo art2.jpg|Promo art2 Smile Protected.jpg|Smile Protected Soap Addict.png|Soap Addict Stargazer's Journey.jpg|Stargazer's Journey Team Charlotte.jpg|Team Charlotte The Slumbering God.jpg|The Slumbering God Tokyo Ghoul AU.jpg|Tokyo Ghoul AU TV.jpg|TV Vincent.png|Vincent |-|Concept Documents= Preserved below is the exact text from the two notepad files documenting scrapped ideas for both Hello Charlotte Episode 1 and Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Any discussion, theorizing, etc. on this page concerning any of the information presented is to remain within the comments section. HC1 "The initial story" *File Path: EP1\Development Art\Scrapped At first, Hello Charlotte was supposed to end at the Bear level! There weren't any Pythias or much of other characters. - Charlotte's eyes were initially black. - Felix had white eyes with X for pupils, and had a rabbit theme going for him (which was greatly toned down as the series progressed) - He also eventually got taller (wow)! Which can be seen in one of the illustrations. - In the initial version, Charlotte went into the TV all the same, but had to save Felix in the Court of Bears. As their whole existence was centered around the motto "EYE FOR AN EYE", Charlotte had to give up one of her eyes to save Felix. So she did. - The game was supposed to end with Felix giving his eye to her, and them becoming friends. - They interacted only once during House's 1F exploration. It was supposed to be a really short game. HC2 "Landfill" *File Path: EP2\Development art\BW Series of "Landfill" drawings are a part of an alternative world concept that didn't fit into EP2's Death of Ego and False Gods theme. Let's be honest: I just wanted to write something that would fit an RPG battle mode with Charlotte happily swinging a bat around in a jumpsuit. Wait, where have I heard this before... "Charlotte" of Landfill abandons her morals and humanity whatsoever. She also writes off Seth out of her world. She has made it her goal to gather energy to reset the world she considers to be scrapped, which apparently required her to kill every human in existence in order to turn them into pure energy fuel for her wish. Felix became an unlikely accomplice, who decided to stick with her until the end and patch her up when things get rough. She works hard to reach a happy ending, but the world is simply restored to its previous state as she resets it. In the end, all her effort was for nothing. Category:Images Category:Reference